Big Time Meeting with Cat
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: It's a match made in heaven when Carlos meets Cat! What will a day together prove? Did a friendship grow? And how does corndogs, and a family fit into this story? You must read to find out!


**Hello my lovely readers. [: This is my first shot I'm going to do between Carlos and Cat. I thought about this (possible if the shows combined) pairing and became interested in this couple for a long time that I needed to get it out of my system. Yeah. I hope this story comes into your satisfaction for some of you. [: **

**Sadly, I do not own Big Time Rush or Victorious or it's characters I'm going to use.**

School is fun for a certain red head. She loved being with her friends and her Improv class. But as the day ended too soon for her, she is even happier as it is now a Saturday. A day and weekend of fun. But it didn't start out that way. She was watching television, laughing at the crazy antics the characters were doing in the show. After an hour, she started getting bored looking at the clock which read, 8:15am. The lovely redhead called her friends for plans to do today. A few rings was heard until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" the voice spoke.

"Hi Tori!" she giggled.

"Hi Cat. What's up?" Yes. Her name is Cat. Cat Valentine. She is very sweet, laughable, and sensitive. Well, she is VERY sensitive. When you say something, she'll sometimes misunderstand your words and get upset. But once you'll explain to her, she'll turn back happy again. Some may think she is bipolar.

"Tori. Do you have plans today?" Cat asked.

"I'm sorry Cat but I do. My parents are making me watch Trina because she's sick. Sorry." Of course, she frowned.

"Okay. Next time then. Bye Tori! Tell Trina to get better!" she smiled hanging up. She tried asking her other friends but they were all busy. Andre with his grandma, Jade and Beck on a date, and Robbie arguing with Rex that she had to hang up. She sighed. But she still found something to do. She got up, straightening her clothes, grabbing her purse, and left the house dark.

**~Palm Woods~**

The guys were finished doing their recordings and was currently relaxing at the Palm Woods pool. Kendall was with Jo, Logan was with Camille, and James was admiring himself in his compact mirror. A boy with a helmet was sitting debating if he should ask his friends to do something. But realizing that they were all busy, he decided against it. He got up and left leaving the palm woods. He sure wasn't going to spend a Saturday sitting down looking at everyone else doing something.

Arriving at his destination in 16 minutes, he smiled. He was at a park with a lovely view of kids playing everywhere. He could have gone to the Palm woods park but he wanted to go to a different one with many new people to meet. Suddenly, his stomach started growling. Seeing a corn dog stand, he stood up to buy one but was waiting behind a girl with red velvety hair. She turned around colliding into him.

"I'm sorry." she smiled skipping off to a nearby bench to eat her snack. He thought girls did not like corndogs, learning from the girls Kendall and Jo tried to set him up with for a date to a premiere.

He got what he wanted and decided to sit next to the girl.

"Hi." he said trying to start a conversation. She looked at him with a smile.

"Hello! I'm Cat!" she replied giggling continuing to eat her corndog. He found her giggle adorable.

"Hi Cat! I'm Carlos!" introducing himself.

"I know you! Your from that boy band, Big Time Rush right?" she asked. He chuckled nodding in return.

"COOL! You were always my favorite one out of the four! Yay! I finally met you!" she exclaimed making him blush madly.

"I never hear that often. Mostly it's either James or Kendall." he replied making her start to frown.

"I like them but your better!" she smiled trying to make it less depressing for him.

"Again thanks. I like your hair! It's like a red velvet cupcake!" he smiled in return.

"Thank You! You know that I love red velvet cupcakes! One time, my brother stole it away from me, and he tripped over a rubber ducky. I was very sad. Poor cupcake." she retorted ignoring the fact that her brother was hurt.

"Yeah. Poor cupcake. You like corndogs?" he questioned.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she yelled standing up.

"Oh no. I was just asking since I never knew many girls who like them." explaining himself seeing her laughing and sitting back down.

"I LOVE corndogs. Their Yummy!" she said laughing throwing away the stick in the trash.

"I know right?" throwing away his trash too.

"Cool helmet!" he blushed more than before knowing that some people found it annoying that he always wore it.

"Thanks. Wear it everyday!" he replied.

"I'm bored Carlos. Lets do something!" she grabbed his hand going inside a nearby cab.

**~Mall~**

They reached the mall making Cat jump up and down from the excitement.

"I like this place!" she said. For the whole hour, they looked around stores buying stuff they liked, stopping every once in a while when a girl wanted an autograph from Carlos. Eventually, Cat saw something interesting.

"Carlos! Look a store full of pets!" she happily stated going inside with Carlos following her in.

"Cat!" he yelled seeing her turn around.

"What?"

"No look! Cat!" she ran over to where he was looking. Once she saw what he seen, she jumped for joy.

"That's cute!" grabbing the kitty who began to purr. She put the cat back down, but it did not give up. The cute pet really liked Cat and stayed in front of her. Realizing that it would not let her leave, she bought the cat naming her princess. After about half an hour, they sat by the fountain. They chatted a bit, playing with their little angel when they realized it was getting late.

"It's going to turn dark!" Cat said.

"I didn't notice." Carlos replied.

"I should get home." she babbled feeling sad.

"Me too. Before you go, can I have your number?" he shyly asked.

"Sure!" swapping both their numbers. As she got up, little princess started to meow constantly, begging for them to never part like a little kid and their parents.

"Awe princess. We'll see daddy again!" right there, the cat licked Carlos and hopped onto Cats arms purring.

"See you again!" kissing his cheek. She waved and skipped off leaving behind a confused yet happy Carlos.

He arrived back at the palm woods going into the apartment with the three guys staring at him pestering him where he went.

"I was hanging out with the prettiest girl ever and our little child!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Little child?" Kendall gasped. Carlos showed them the pictures as he explained their his precious angel. Understanding what he meant, all were still shocked, especially James.

"How did you hang with a girl like her? She's HOT!" he said.

"I met her at the park. She is COOL. I'm glad we met and have a happy family." he happily said leaving their confused faces.

**~With Cat~**

She arrived home entering her room with her little baby following her. She went online seeing everyone else was online too. She posted the pictures she took, getting a few comments.

"Is that Carlos from Big Time Rush?" Tori typed.

"Yeah! He is super sweet and we hung out all day! We weren't alone because princess was there as you can see in the picture." she replied getting another comment from Jade.

"Wouldn't he be busy?" Jade said.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she replied back to the comment signing off. She turned off her computer laying down in her bed next to a sleeping kitty, smiling and finally dozing off, dreaming about him and candy land.

For both of the teens, they were both happy.

**That's it for my one-shot! Hope it is good! Sorry if it was a bit OOC ,though, I found writing this enjoyable and cute! Here is my cue as I say thanks for reading my story and leave a review! [:**

**XxLove-Is-Adorablexx**


End file.
